Benefactor
by Dorchester
Summary: "You all know my name already; I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. After I lock this door, you will not leave your place until you are dismissed. At the end of the day, one or more of you will be selected by me to come live in my house and partake in my social experiment for the next month." A few are chosen. The experiment begins. M/M, Poly, Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dearest all!**

**This is the beginning of a new multy-chapter story.**

**I have a warning for you - smut is coming.**

**Another warning - this is not a BDSM story, although it may look like one at certain times. **

**I send my love to the ususal suspects, Lou and Nancy. Thank you for your endless support, lovelies. You're my super heroes!**

**SM owns**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1.**

Twenty-six men sit in complete silence. Twenty-six chests rise and fall with sharp intakes of breath. Twenty-six pairs of eyes follow the pace of the only upright man in the room.

"Soon, you will all meet our greatest benefactor. Some of you will be granted freedom under certain circumstances. The rest will remain here until the end of your pathetic lives. As stupid as you are, you still have the brains to guess you will not regain your freedom for nothing, and you will be asked something special. Gentlemen, do some serious thinking, and behave. Doctor Cullen will be here any minute now. Prepare for his visit."

The speech of the senior guard does nothing to calm the nerves of the convicts who watch his every move, while their minds are in turmoil. Each of them is desperate and eager for what's to come: their one and only opportunity to be allowed back into the brightness of day, outside the prison walls, unchained, to be free.

For several moments, each of them believes he will be the chosen one. With the initial exhilaration gone, each looks to his neighbor and hates him, for there's the possibility the chosen one will be somebody else. The blonde jerk with the silly ponytail. The huge, latino ape with the nut-sized brain. The redhead with the evil grin. Anybody, although they don't deserve it.

The guard points his gun to the nearest prisoner's temple.

"Stop sweating, scum. You stink. You all stink. Did you shit your pants, you pussy?"

The convict shifts in his chair and bends a knee, ready to jump to his feet and retaliate to the rudeness. Pushed by the guard's hand, he is forced to stay in place. The gun is now pressed to his forehead.

While the other men wonder if they'll hear a shot, another sound attracts their attention. The door opens, and a man steps in. With the realization of the scene, his chin is highly raised in demonstration of his superiority, and he speaks to the guard.

"Let me handle this, Felix," the newcomer says. "Leave me alone with them."

The man is in his early forties, and extremely handsome. His features, his posture, scream aristocracy. His hands are gentle, feminine even, his blonde hair meticulously straightened and pulled back in an old-fashioned hairstyle. Only his dark eyes, which look almost black, correspond to the thrilling note in his voice when he speaks.

"Close the door and wait outside, Felix." Every word is emphasized, hiding an unspoken threat.

When the guard shuts the door behind his back, the newcomer steps closer to the seated men. Nobody moves. His eyes run over each of the sweating faces, and he doesn't utter a word until he's finished reading their expressions. Next, he reads the labels with their names, attached to the identical orange overalls they wear.

"You all know my name already; I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Now I know yours, too. You have to believe me, your name will be forgotten if you decide to leave the room at this moment. You are free to go back to your cell right now, but if you volunteer to stay, you become a part of my experiment. After I lock this door, you will not leave your place until you are dismissed. At the end of the day, one or more of you will be selected by me to come live in my house and partake in my social experiment for the next month. If you are chosen, you have no right to reject your participation at a later stage. If you do reject, your sentence will be immediately executed. And that is death, for all that I know."

No one leaves. They value their lives, and they crave freedom.

"Good. So good. Plenty of exemplars." Dr. Cullen continues. "The chosen ones will be granted freedom, as you already know. If they endure the month, that is." The doctor smirks. "But they will, I'm certain. They will."

After one final grin, he becomes deadly serious. Turning his back to the men in the seats, he speaks quietly. "I'm locking the door now." And so he does.

In complete silence but fidgeting in their seats, the twenty-six observe as the doctor produces a remote control from his pocket.

"The first part of our experiment will be over in thirty minutes, when you finish watching."

The display on the far wall lightens up and a movie begins. The sound is muted.

The convicts watch a man in Speedos resting by a pool, finishing a cocktail. Soon, another man approaches and offers the first one a full glass, which he accepts. After an unheard short conversation, the two start using the same straw for the cocktail. Then, they begin kissing passionately. Their hands run over each other's naked skin, the glass falls on the grass, and they start fucking. Hard.

The men in the room watch two handsome male actors having sex for good ten minutes.

All of a sudden, the movie is stopped.

"All of you, stand up!" Dr. Cullen commands.

They all oblige him and stand still.

The doctor walks slowly around, examining their groins. Five of the men show obvious erections. He steps closer to each of them, one by one, and touches the bulges. Then he narrows his eyes and speaks his final words in front of the group.

"Mr. McCarty, Mr. Masen, Mr. Whitlock, you stay with me. The rest of you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**We're going on with this story, ladies and gents.**

**As usual, I wish I owned the characters, but it's SM who does. **

**I bet she has already forgotten about them and now they're free to do some different stuff. Ha! We'll see.**

**Special thanks to my gorgeous ladies, Lou and Nancy.**

**Chapter 2.**

"What did you like about the movie, gentlemen? And please, be honest," Dr. Cullen asks once the four men are alone in the room.

"Hot guys." McCarty answers immediately.

"The taller one was very gentle, and he seemed to care about the other guy. That's what I loved about it," Masen adds a few moments later.

"Good fucking. Too short, though," Whitlock concludes.

The doctor steps closer to Masen and rubs the pad of his thumb over the younger man's cheekbone. "It will be harder for you than for the other two. You're delicate."

Masen narrows his eyes, but chooses not to answer. Whatever it is he will have to endure, it'll only be for a month. What's a month, compared to the rest of one's life? _Being free for good, that's what matters_, he tries to convince himself. But he's now scared as shit.

The doctor claps his hands and smiles. His eyes sparkle, as if reflecting fireworks.

"Okay, thank you for your answers, gentlemen," he says, his voice animated with a playful vibe. "We're good to go now, I believe."

He turns his head towards the door and raises his voice. "Felix! We are ready!"

The door is opened, and the convicts step out, one by one. When McCarty walks by the guard, he feels a hand resting on his ass cheek. A hot breath brushes by his ear and assaults his nose. McCarty freezes in his place.

"Nu-huh." He hears Dr. Cullen's voice. "Don't touch the goods, Felix, they're all mine now. I'll let you watch while they change their clothes though."

The hand disappears from McCarty's butt.

_He can touch me wherever he wants, but, nah… better off without him. Better to be outside_, the six-foot-three tall convict nods in self-agreement._ Definitely better to be outside, by all means._

The chosen ones are given the order to get undressed. The orange overalls fall to the floor of the interrogation room, where the three are now brought. A darkened glass occupies one of the walls, and they know invisible eyes are watching them. Through a loudspeaker, the doctor's voice encourages them to get rid of the underwear, which they do with different degrees of reluctance.

_This could be fun,_ Whitlock thinks to himself. Then, facing the darkened glass, he shakes his body and lets his pendent cock sway with his movements. He flashes his grin towards the invisible people behind the glass. _This could be fun…With an amnesty at the end of it, the fun will be even greater…_

In the adjacent room, Felix rubs his growing erection through his uniform.

"I'll invite you for a party one of these days, boy," Dr. Cullen whispers in the guard's ear. "You will have the chance to watch them in action, too." The smirk on the doctor's face holds a promise.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Felix lowers his head.

"You'll thank me later. Back to business now. Fetch them some clean clothes." The Doctor adjusts the front of his trousers and steps closer to the glass wall.

When the three convicts are fully dressed, they are escorted outside the building. A black limousine waits for them in the yard, with a chauffeur ready to drive them to God knows where. They get comfortably seated in the luxurious leather-covered compartment. Several minutes later, Dr. Cullen joins them. Felix sees them off, waving his hand in a mockingly friendly good-bye.

"I have your documents, gentlemen," the Doctor explains during the ride. "I'll keep them, just in case."

He sits next to Whitlock, both of them facing the other two seated with their backs toward the chauffeur. The air is warm, smooth jazz music is humming through the stereo. The convicts are offered drinks, which they refuse. None of them feels like drinking, although their throats are dry.

The doctor raises an eyebrow but doesn't insist, yet he picks a flute and pours himself champagne. "Here's to your freedom, gents. I salute you."

He sips his drink in silence for a minute, until McCarty speaks.

"With all due respect, Sir, I wouldn't call this freedom. We're your prisoners now, am I right?"

"Yes, my dear. But only for a month, don't forget this," the doctor answers. "This will be a month of pleasure and pain, but at the end, you won't regret a single minute. I promise you."

All three convicts' eyes widen at the comment.

"Pain?" Whitlock exclaims.

"Shit, I knew it!" McCarty adds. "No pain, no gain, huh?"

"And pleasure," Dr. Cullen corrects. "One goes with the other."

A severe blush covers Masen's cheeks. The doctor watches him intently, then finally stretches out a hand and caresses the younger man's knee. "Ah, I've been mistaken about you. I see it now; it won't be hard for you at all!"

"So what now, we're going to be your sexual slaves, or what?" McCarty persists in his attempts to grasp the situation.

"Now listen," Dr. Cullen answers. "I call this a social experiment. You will be given tasks. You will be challenged. You will have hard times, but you will have good times, too. At the end of the month, you will be different people, if I am correct. That's all you need to know.

You will not be my slaves, but you will obey me, because you have no other choice."

At the end of the doctor's little speech, the car halts in front of a modern, three-story building.

"Here we are," the chauffeur says. "Will you need anything else from me, sir?"

"No, thank you. You are dismissed."

The doctor escorts the convicts through a huge glass door, into the building. After all of them enter, and the door is closed, Dr. Cullen greets them.

"Welcome home, gentlemen. Now, you're on my territory."

**A/N: Are you staying with them, lovely readers?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lou and Nancy, thank you for your precious time!

Lovely readers, thank you for the reviews and follows! You're great! Here's a new chapter for you.

As usual, SM owns.

Chapter 3.

"The first floor is where we will spend most of the time during our days together. Here's the dining room." Dr. Cullen opens a door and lets the others peek in for a brief moment. "I'll meet you here in an hour. Now, the kitchen. You will be cooking your own meals here. You'll have any kind of appliances and products at hand. Just eat healthy; this is the only stipulation I have for you on food."

The kitchen is huge, but the three have little time to scan through the devices and the furniture. For some reason, Dr. Cullen is anxious to take them to the second floor.

"Bedrooms," he explains after they climb the stairs. There are six doors, which he points to in one circular movement. "Unfortunately, three of them will remain unoccupied, but I believe you three will be sufficient for my goals. You can pick whichever room you like. Once you choose a room, you are not allowed to swap. You are not allowed to change the furniture around, or sleep in a place different than your bed. Is that clear, gents?"

The doctor waits for the other men to state their agreement, then points to a seventh door, which is the last to his right. "That's the bathroom. One for all. Note, I expect you to use it together. There are plenty of showerheads."

Dr. Cullen smiles gently. "You have to be used to sharing one bathroom after your time in jail, am I right? Did you know each other in there? I have to ask."

The three younger men shake their heads, "No," Masen answers, "we only met today."

"Perfect." Dr. Cullen's smile grows wider. "This is really good. Now, pick your rooms."

He shows them around, and after several minutes, it becomes clear they chose adjacent rooms.

"My boys sticking together. I like that," Dr. Cullen says to himself. Then he raises his voice so they can hear from inside their rooms. "There are bathrobes in your dressers, gents. Use them, and while you're getting cleaned up, I will get some more suitable clothing for you. Ah, and don't go to the third floor. That's where I live. You're not allowed to step foot on that floor unless you're called for. Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in exactly fifty-five minutes."

"I guess he's gone", McCarty murmurs to himself after he hears the Doctor's receding steps. "Let's see what we have here… stereo… TV set… what is this, is it the twentieth century here? Gah…so old. No computer., either. This is gonna be boring… Now, shower. I'm fine with shower." McCarty throws his clothes in the hamper and puts the bathrobe on. "Ah, this is so short, shit," he continues murmuring, and leaves for the bathroom.

Masen is already there, starting the water. The robe is hanging loosely around his slender frame. With the movement of his hand over the tap, all six showerheads spray water, and the nearest jet soaks his bathrobe. He gets hastily undressed, quietly repeating "Fuck, fuck, fuck" and letting the gown fall to the tiled floor.

Observing the other man's misfortune, McCarty smirks and allows a grunt to escape his throat.

"What?" Masen snaps. "Am I funny? Look at you, the sleeves barely cover your elbows. You look like you borrowed the robe from your little sister, asshole!"

McCarty narrows his eyes and slowly undresses, never breaking eye contact with the now trembling Masen. Seeing a line of hooks in the periphery of his vision, he carefully hangs his robe and approaches the nearest showerhead.

"Shit! This is cold!" the huge man screams, water running over his bare shoulder. He quickly adjusts the faucet and sees Masen immediately relax. "Ah, seems like each of these controls all the heads together." Then he suddenly shuts up and runs his eyes over the other man's figure. "Holy mother of god, you look good."

Standing in his 6'1" lanky gorgeousness, Masen flashes a boyish grin. "Yeah, you're not bad either."

"Am I interrupting something?" Whitlock's voice startles the two men. They realize they didn't hear him enter. "Are you two getting hot in here?"

Pink covers Masen's cheeks. A cocky grin forms on McCarty's lips. "Wanna join?"

"Excuse me?" Whitlock stares in dismay. "Are you really -"

"Oh, shut up." McCarty interrupts. "Join us in the showers. And yes, the water is hot."

The newcomer grins, and soon, the three enjoy the caress of the water jets. Masen stretches out his right hand. "My name is Edward, by the way."

Instead of shaking the outstretched hand, Whitlock cups it with his palm.

"Jasper," he says.

"Emmett", McCarty adds, and cups the other two's hands with his large palm.

They don't hear that a little device buzzes in one of the upper corners of the bathroom.

At this moment, Dr. Cullen leans back in his chair, immersed in his thoughts. He absently rubs his chin with his index finger, then taps a few buttons on a panel. He focuses the camera and zooms over the hands joined in the middle of the empty space between the naked, wet men.


	4. Chapter 4

This new chapter comes with a **warning**:

If you feel uncomfortable with M/M loving, please don't read.

If you feel comfortable with M/M loving, please enjoy the Lemons, and don't hate the Doctor.

Thanks to all my new followers. You warm my heart.

To those who review: **huge** thanks.

**Lou and Nancy**, I love you.

SM owns.

Chapter 4.

_Seems that they get along very well,_ Dr. Cullen thinks at the sight of the joined hands. _Let's see if this will change after a little challenge._

He leaves his cozy office on the third floor and heads down to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

~"~

Still completely naked, with the soaked bathrobe in his hand, Masen rushes through the corridor to hide in his room. He's well aware the other two behind him are watching the movements of his ass, and feels terribly uncomfortable. The blush on his cheeks never leaves while he rummages through the contents of his dresser. All he finds are two identical pairs of jeans, six white, cotton t-shirts, also identical, and no underwear.

_What the fuck…_ Edward runs his fingers through his wet hair, staring at the clothes in bewilderment. _He's actually left me with no choice. Good thing I like white._

The tee is a bit large, but the jeans fit perfectly. Too perfectly, perhaps, because they outline Masen's butt in a challenging way. At least that's what he sees looking at his reflection in the mirror. _Nah… they've all seen the goods already. I'm fine, _he convinces himself and rubs a towel over his hair.

~"~

Exactly one hour after their arrival, the three convicts enter the dining room. Each of them is dressed in identical jeans and a white tee, the only difference being the size. _Maybe there wasn't a tee large enough for Emmett,_ Masen thinks. _His muscles are going to burst through the fabric. Good thing mine is not stretched like that, I'd feel like a piece of shit compared to Hulk here_.

Acknowledgement has already dawned on them-they've got uniforms again.

"Right on time! Excellent, gentlemen!" Waiting by the door, Dr. Cullen shows them in. "Please be seated."

Three vacant chairs are lined along the side of a large table, and the young men take their seats; Masen in the middle, with Whitlock to his left, and McCarty to his right. Another chair is situated near the wall, away from the table but facing it, Whitlock's seat being the closest. That's where the doctor sits.

"Be my guests, and enjoy your meal, gents. This is the first and the last time I'm cooking for you."

"No meat?" McCarty pouts while pushing aside the carrots in his plate.

"Are we on a special diet?" Masen asks.

"No, you're not." The doctor looks amused. "But sooner or later, you'll draw the conclusion it's not a good idea to spend the night here with a heavy stomach."

Wide-eyed and speechless, the three dig into their food. The smirk never leaves Dr. Cullen's lips while he watches them eat.

"I'm pleased none of you have lost your appetite," the doctor announces when the dishes are empty. "Let's get to the point, now." After a short pause, he adds, "You have to thank me for your meal."

_Ah, the fun begins._ Jasper narrows his eyes and feels a little twitch in his jeans. _Shit, these are too tight!_ He adjusts himself, and the movement of his hand doesn't remain unnoticed.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock! Feeling in the mood already?" The doctor rises from his chair. He approaches the table, and stopping by Jasper's seat, bends to reach for his groin. "Yes. Perfect. Now would you stand up for me, Mr. Whitlock, and unbutton your jeans?"

Feeling the tingling of his mixed emotions, Jasper gets to his feet. Unlike the other two, he's curious and excited. He's also afraid of the unknown, but this doesn't interfere with his uncalled for erection. When the buttons are undone, his cock springs free, pointing to his now empty dish.

"Now, what?" he asks, turning to look down to the doctor's crotch.

There's no visible sign of life there.

"If you think showing your gratitude has anything to do with my body, then you're mistaken, Mr. Whitlock. Remember, you three are a part of my experiment. Your gratitude will be represented by playing by my rules without any objection. Whatever I say, you do. And nobody touches me or looks at me the way you just did. Is everything clear?"

Shrugging, Jasper murmurs "Yes, sir", his softening cock already pointing to the floor.

"Now, don't lose that mood. Mr. McCarty, will please you in a few moments. I can see the glint in his eyes." With that said, Doctor Cullen retreats to his seat. "He will suck your cock with the greatest of pleasure. Mr. Masen and I will be watching."

Emmett lowers his head, and a severe blush covers Edward's cheeks once again.

"Come on, boy, stand up and come closer to us." The doctor's voice sounds different now. There's a steely vibe to it. McCarty obeys without giving it a second thought.

"On your knees," the doctor's voice commands, and the huge man kneels without delay.

"Eat him."

Whitlock's cock stands at full attention. Even the tiniest hair over his skin is now erect. A half suppressed roar escapes his throat when McCarty's lips lock around the head of his cock. With his eyes closed and head thrown back, Whitlock feels the air to his right, trying to reach for the back of his chair and grab it for support. His knees tremble.

"Yes, yes, yes…"

_I'd forgotten how wonderful this feels. Yes…_

To his right, something strange is happening to Masen. Tears are rolling over his cheeks, but a beautiful smile graces his lips. He sniffs quietly and joins his palms, as if saying a prayer. His eyes are fixated on McCarty's face.

"Join me, Masen," Dr. Cullen speaks in several moments. "Sit on the floor."

Edward quickly does as he's told. Soon, the doctor's fingers are buried in his hair and massage his scalp.

"They're quite the view, aren't they," the doctor speaks again. "McCarty is gorgeous on his knees. And Whitlock, isn't he perfect? Look at that remarkable cock, sliding in and out."

Masen is hypnotized. He doesn't answer, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. The only thought in his head repeats in loop mode._ That should be me. That should be me._

As if guessing his thoughts, the Doctor whispers for only Edward to hear.

"Your time will come, boy. Soon."

A/N Please let me know your thoughts. A simple "Love it" or maybe "Hate it" is enough, just hit the review button. If you're willing to add a comment, it might alter some of the storyline aspects, who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thrilled by the number of followers to this story. Thank you!**

**Reviews are appreciated, but you already know that. **

**Special thanks to my amazing team, Lou, the perfect pre-reader, and Nancy, the perfect beta. **

**SM owns.**

Chapter 5.

"Stop!"

Emmett and Jasper snap their heads towards the direction of the command. Dr. Cullen is standing, his hand outstretched to help Masen get to his feet.

"You're not yet allowed to come, Whitlock. I can see you're close. Return to your seat and put your pants back on."

The expression on Whitlock's face speaks tons. He's deprived of his greatest pleasure in months. He's disappointed. He sees injustice. He sulks, the sadness in his eyes permanent for the rest of the night.

Still on his knees, McCarty is afraid to make a move. _I just started liking it, for fuck's sake. Why is the doctor stopping me?_ His hand involuntarily rests over the buttons of his jeans. The swollen head stirs against the rough material, and he realizes his cock will be sore from the contact with its denim restraint.

"You want to get rid of them, don't you, McCarty?" The doctor gives him hope some relief is coming. "Undress yourself, now. You too, Masen."

McCarty is the first to pull his tee over his head. Hundreds of muscles ripple under the smooth surface of his skin. Three pairs of eyes are focused on him.

"What?" he snaps. "It's called working out." Feeling extremely uncomfortable, he tries to fill the silence with rambling. "Who's next, Doctor? Are we taking turns in your little play tonight?"

"Be patient, young man." Dr. Cullen is deadly serious, the steely vibe reappearing in his voice. "Take your pants off. And hurry up, Masen, we don't want to wait for you for the entire night."

Now rushing, Edward discards his clothes. Emmett is fully undressed in an instant, too.

Suddenly, the doctor is terribly polite and calm. "_Mister_ Masen, walk to that wall and align your back with it, will you? But never stop looking at me."

Edward obeys, slowly stepping backwards until his backside is pressed to the wall. The rough surface feels cold and ungentle to his ass cheeks. But he has learned his lesson and doesn't complain. He stands still, curious about the doctor's plan.

"McCarty, step closer to him." Turning his back and putting his sculpted ass on display, Emmett walks.

Soon, the two naked bodies are almost touching, the bulging muscles of the tall man contrasting with the pale, slender figure in front of him.

"Hands up, Masen."

Edward strains his arms up in the air as far as possible.

"Higher."

Edward tries.

"Help him, McCarty. Take his wrists in your hand and press them to the wall."

Emmett's huge palm covers both Edward's wrists and pins them high above his head.

"That's perfect, thank you. Don't let his hands move."

Edward's cock comes to life. The appearance of several glossy drops of pre-cum betrays his mighty arousal. He blinks often and breathes heavily.

"Press your body to his side, McCarty, and rub your cock along his skin."

The two men sense that the sandwiched cock between their bodies leaks pre-cum, too, and leaves sticky traces to show every spot it has traveled along. Soon, McCarty is panting, his free hand unconsciously scratching the side of his thigh.

"Use your hand to cup Masen's balls." Again, McCarty obeys, hardly restricting himself from squeezing painfully. "That's right, be gentle. Rub with your thumb."

Edward's body wriggles and squirms.

"Don't let go, McCarty. Close your eyes, Masen."

With his eyes closed, Edward doesn't see the doctor advance toward him. He doesn't see the outstretched arm. He only feels the slight tingling turn to a burn when Dr. Cullen's fingernails run over his exposed stomach. McCarty is amazed to see the four trails turning from white to pink. He's even more amazed to feel Edward's balls tightening and pulsating.

"He's going to come," Emmett announces.

"I know," the doctor answers, and grabs Emmett's wrist, removing it from the writhing man's balls. "Let go of his hands now."

Free from McCarty's hold, Masen falls to his knees, his eyes still closed but his head turned towards the doctor's voice.

"Open your eyes, boy. Enough for tonight."

Returning to his seat, Dr. Cullen solemnly explains. "I'm very pleased with you all. Still, I don't want my dining room spoiled with your body fluids. Go back to your rooms and do whatever you like. See you in the morning. Eight a.m. sharp. Go."

Still sulking, Jasper is the first to leave the room, followed by Emmett, and then Edward on his still weak legs.

They reach their rooms in silence, each of them engulfed in his thoughts. Several minutes later, they are in their beds, each of them furiously stroking their cocks, panting.

"I'll be damned, they even do it in unison." Dr. Cullen speaks to himself in the confines of his office. "Ah… no, not anymore."

Dr. Cullen turns the three displays off and goes to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's start the week with a new chapter, shall we?

I have to apologize for the lack of replies to your lovely reviews. Excuse me. I loved them.

Lou and Nancy, thank you, my dear, special, supportive, irreplaceable ladies.

For this chapter, I have also used the expert help of a fellow-author. You know him under his pen-name - Emmett's Submissive.

OK. SM owns. I know it. You know it. So what? Here's

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning, gents." Dr. Cullen is smiling widely. He's freshly shaven, his hair immaculate, his posture even more regal than the day before. "I'm glad to see you all here on your first morning. Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

The three convicts are gathered in the kitchen after a somewhat awkward time in the showers. For some reason, they cleaned up very quickly, avoiding looking at each other, gotten dressed in their identical jeans and white tees, and rushed to the first floor at world record speed.

At the Doctor's greeting, the three babble a "Good morning," and busy themselves with their plates, still looking in different directions.

"Something I forgot to mention," Dr. Cullen continues, pretending not to sense the almost palpable tension, "no one asked about the basement." He points somewhere behind his back. "Didn't you notice the door near the entrance?"

McCarty raises an eyebrow and turns his head to the invisible door behind the wall. "I presume you have a dungeon down there."

"You've read some juicy fiction in jail, huh?" The Doctor smirks, looking straight at Emmett's face. "Believe me, that's not the case. There's a gym down there. You can use it."

A quiet, nervous giggle comes from where Edward stands.

"Dungeon, you wish," he murmurs, and goes on stirring a milk shake.

Redness covers Emmett's ears but he prefers not to answer. There's still that tickling in his stomach, resident from the night before. He hasn't decided yet if he really likes the others. _No one looks like a bad person, though,_ Emmett thinks. _Not even the Doctor_.

"Maybe I should fix up some special equipment for you, boy." Dr. Cullen is now talking to Edward, and it's time for that young man's ears to turn red. His cheeks and his neck, too, are covered in the betraying color.

"I don't know, Sir," he answers. "It's up to you, I guess."

"Alright." The Doctor suddenly raises his voice, his look falling consequently on Jasper and Emmett. "After you're all finished with your breakfast, McCarty and Whitlock will start preparing lunch. Masen, you are expected on the third floor in twenty minutes. Use the door right in front of the last step."

With that said, the Doctor leaves the kitchen. The three stand quiet and dismayed for a couple of minutes.

"I guess I'm going to use the gym after all." McCarty breaks the silence.

"I'll join you. After we're finished preparing lunch, that is," Whitlock adds. "We've got to think up some healthy meal, remember? What are we actually cooking?"

Masen doesn't hear the other two's talk. He has switched himself off of the conversation, his mind running a thousand miles an hour.

_… boy…dungeon… equipment… third floor…_

~"~

The Doctor is seated in a huge, comfortable armchair. In front of him, Edward is pacing across the small room on the third floor. There's no other furniture except an identical armchair, but empty, facing the occupied one.

"You want me to talk about my past. I don't want to talk about my past." Edward's fingers fiercely tug strands of his copper colored hair. "Why would you need to know anything about me? I'm here, I do whatever I'm told, I've been good."

"Yes, you have, dear boy. But this is a part of the deal. Now I'm telling you to speak. I'm not asking you. That's an order. And sit down; I'm not going to repeat myself."

Edward sits, unwillingness written all over his features.

"Tell me, why did you kill the one you had submitted yourself to?"

The young man gasps.

"How did you know?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Masen?" Dr. Cullen looks through his lashes, his voice hissing.

"No, sir." Edward lowers his chin, his look fixating on his bare feet. "I didn't know it was that obvious."

"I've got your dossier, don't forget. Now, I need the details. I need _your_ story."

"That will be hard, Doctor."

"I know, boy. Remember, I'll only listen, I won't judge. You've already been sentenced, and now you're buying your life back. Think of this as a deal with destiny, alright?"

"Alright." Edward sighs. "But I'm going to make this short." With his elbows resting on his knees and face hidden in both palms, Masen speaks.

~"~

"Her name was Renee. She was the mother of one of my fellow students at the University. Her daughter and I spent a lot of time together, but we were friends, not lovers. One time, my friend had left for awhile and I was alone in their house, when Renee came home early. In three words, she seduced me. We had sex, and back then, I thought she was the most amazing creature on Earth. We started meeting secretly, I pleased her in every way possible, and she taught me how to do it properly.

"Then one day, she found out I wasn't opposed to being on the receiving end when her fingers explored my body… Every time after that, _she_ fucked _me_, which she told me was one of the greatest pleasures in her life. Different toys appeared. I loved the dildos and the strap-on. I loved the plugs. I was thrilled with the nipple clamps she bought for me as a birthday present, and seriously considered wearing them every day. By that time, I had learned some things about doms and subs from the internet, and I considered myself a sub to my Renee. But I had to go to the University, hang out with my friends, and pretend to be normal. The clamps rested in a drawer in her house, and she adorned my nipples with them every time I visited, each time adjusting the screws tighter than before. She was delighted to see me liking it even more.

"I can't put my finger on the moment when she became a monster. She was back to wanting to be fucked by me, but with my hands tied or cuffed, my balls caged, or my mouth gagged. It was getting harder and harder for me to become aroused when she wanted those things. Eventually, I realized I couldn't fuck her anymore. Then the beating started. I was bewildered by the fact that I had an erection every time I received a few slaps with a paddle on my butt. But every time she positioned herself over my cock, my erection was gone. She got angry, and beat me in earnest. That was when I grabbed the paddle from her and accidentally hit her head. She was dead in an instant.

"My friend found us in her mother's bedroom, Renee's face hidden behind a curtain of blood, while I sat on the corner of the bed, naked and paralyzed, my balls still in a metal cage. She called the police. I never told the whole story when I testified later. I didn't want to ruin that girl's memory of her mother.

"That's it, Doctor. That's the story of Edward Masen. I don't like women anymore; I need to be ordered, and I love pain now and then. That's who I am."

Edward's palms still hide his face. When he finally lifts his head, a fat tear slowly runs down his cheek.

~"~

On his way out of the room, Masen is startled by the Doctor's voice.

"Wait! I have decided to give you a little something as a sign of appreciation of your honesty. Stay where you are."

Dr. Cullen leaves him alone in the small room.

Masen patiently waits until the Doctor is back standing by him, a transparent ziplock bag in his outstretched hand. A steel buttplug is clearly seen through the colorless nylon wrap.

"Don't use it before you're told to. Wait for me in your room at 5 p.m. sharp."


	7. Chapter 7

***waves* Hello! ****This chapter should come with a warning - but you know already what this is all about. ****I will not repeat myself.**

**However, I'll never get tired of repeating that I adore my lovely ladies, Lou and Nancy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters.**

Chapter 7

Jasper and Emmett fix lunch. It's amusing to watch them accidentally discover the whereabouts of the cutlery and supplies. Much more amusing is the conversation between them. At the beginning, they argue about groceries and what is to be called 'healthy'. Soon, they come to the point where they admit to themselves they're only guessing if their judgment will coincide with the Doctor's.

"What? He's not going to throw the food away," Emmett elaborates. "He'll make a point maybe, so what. We'll eat it anyway."

"I have no idea. He may as well let us starve until dinner time. Although he doesn't look like that type of person." Jasper tries to sound reasonable.

"If I have to starve, I'll just leave through that door, goddamn it." Emmett frowns. "We haven't signed any contracts, non-disclosures, or agreements. Nothing. He doesn't appear to be armed. There are no guards. I think we can leave at any time."

"And you'd be dead, McCarty." Together with the crack of the door handle echoes the Doctor's voice. "You will be pursued. There's an organization supporting me that will hunt you down and execute you, like an escaped prisoner should be." Dr. Cullen steps into the kitchen and uses his steely voice. "Even if you ignore the fact you have no ID, tell me, where are you going to hide? This is a small town. You'll be the greatest celebrity to have stepped foot here for decades. You'll be recognized as an outsider. Think again, and think better. Are you going to rush into a quiet household and ask them to give you shelter? Or are you going to hide in the forest? And starve? Come on, no one wants you to starve, McCarty. I want you to be happy. Now, keep your remarks to yourself, and finish with that salad. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," is all Emmett comes up with, while watching the Doctor's back disappear through the closing kitchen door. "Goddamn you!" He shouts to the now invisible figure. "You startled me!"

"Shit!" Jasper follows, "I didn't see it coming. Seems like he has eyes and ears everywhere."

Still frowning, Emmett flashes another distrusting look toward the door. "He must be someone very important. I guess we don't need to get on his nerves. Let's finish with this and hit the gym. I'm not going anywhere outside this house for now."

Pressing his ear to the smooth wooden surface of the kitchen door, the Doctor smiles and then starts for the third floor, where he can take position in front of his monitors.

_A brooding Masen, humming to the music in his earphones might be a nice view, but sweating McCarty and Whitlock are much more fun._

~"~

"Don't bother to prepare meals for me, gentlemen." Later that day, the Doctor refuses to take a place at the table with the convicts. "I have my own food."

"Oh come on, Doc," Emmett says. "This is delicious. We've put so much effort-"

"What did you call me?" The three young men jump in their seats at the sound of the Doctor's sudden outburst. "Don't ever treat me with disrespect, young man. Learn your place. Use your head. You'll thank me for teaching you this one day. As of now, you'll have to live with the consequences of your lousy behavior. You will do the dishes, the laundry, and clean the toilets within the next two hours."

With that, the Doctor leaves the dining room. On his last step, he stops and turns to the three gaping men. "Start preparing dinner at quarter past five p.m.; Mr. Whitlock, Mr. Masen, spend the afternoon in your rooms. Feel free to do whatever you like."

~"~

At 5 p.m. sharp, the Doctor opens the door to Edward's room.

"Stand up, boy," he says, instead of a greeting, "and take your jeans off."

Edward obeys in silence, never breaking eye-contact with his visitor.

"Let's unwrap your little present, Masen."

The package with the plug inside is produced from under the pillow.

"Thank you. Now climb on the bed on all fours. That's right. Move a little closer… yes, perfect."

Masen jumps at the sensation of something cold and slippery being spread around his hole.

"Let's get you ready, boy. You're beautiful. I have to tell you, the skin on your butt is immaculate. I've never seen such a pretty little ass."

Edward fists the bed cover when he feels the penetrating steel. It's ice-cold, and a little too large when its widest part passes through the lock of his rigid muscles. Then it's burning, and feels a little too heavy when Edward stands at the Doctor's command.

"This one has a leaden core, you'll have difficulty holding it in place, because it's heavy and will tend to come out while you're busy with the dinner. We will take it out after you've eaten, and then your precious hole will be ready for some real fun."

In the afternoon, Whitlock and McCarty notice Masen moving in a peculiar way. He's extra careful when he bends to grab the onions from the lower shelf in the fridge, and tip-toes when walking to the cupboards and reaching for the pan. He moves slowly when opening and closing the doors, and even slower when he has to sit in his place at the table.

_It's like he's doing a yoga exercise,_ Jasper thinks. _Or he's experiencing a very special sensation up his ass._

Up his ass, Edward feels the sweetest burn and tingle. His muscles are stretched and partially numb from the strain which has lasted more than two hours now. The tip of the plug slightly grazes a spot inside him, and sends him into shivers every now and then. Jasper can't be more right; the sensation _is_ special, but no one talks about it. Not until the four are gathered in Masen's room after dinner.

~"~

"Now let us see you naked, boy," the Doctor commands. "Show these gentlemen the treasure you've been hiding inside your body. Climb onto the bed, kneel and bend, then spread your ass cheeks."

Edward does exactly as he's told. The lamplight is reflected by the plug's base. The shiny steel contrasts with the pink flesh in a mesmerizing fashion.

"Do you see this, gentlemen? Isn't he pretty?"

Jasper and Emmett gulp simultaneously. Their cocks come to life at the same time, fighting against the restraining fabric of their jeans. They both wish to let their erections free, but they know they have to wait for the Doctor's command. It only comes for Jasper.

"Whitlock, you have the honor of removing this little bijou form Masen's hole. Be gentle and very tender. This ass hasn't been used in a long time. After that, Masen will be fucked by a real man for the first time in his life. Step closer, Whitlock."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Thanks to all of you who review and follow. You rock!**

**Another update, I know some of you have been waiting eagerly for this one. Please ask the kids to leave the room and enjoy :)**

**Thank you Lou and Nancy, hugs and kisses.**

**SM owns the original characters.**

Chapter 8

Jasper is serious about his assignment. He moves swiftly toward the kneeling figure, then stands still, one foot away from the bed.

"From now on, for the entire evening, I'll be the only one to speak in this room," Doctor Cullen says. "Now, lose the clothes, Whitlock."

Jasper obeys.

"That's right. You have a beautiful body. I like the smoothness of your skin. Do you like his skin, Masen? Turn your head and look. Don't answer. That man is going to fuck you now. I think you're lucky."

Masen turns his head to look at the man behind him. The apprehensive glint in his green irises tells enough. In response to the lust in Edward's eye, Jasper's erection points directly at Edward's nude ass. The sight of the toy sticking out makes Jasper's throat dry. He runs his tongue over his beautifully outlined but dehydrated lips, with no effect. His mouth is becoming drier with every second.

"Put your hand on his back and push slowly. Make him bend more. Masen, you can use your hands for support. Stick your ass up. Higher! Whitlock, take hold of the base of the plug. Now, pull. Slowly… very slowly… Be careful, you don't want him sore yet… That's right. Pull some more… and that's it."

Everybody in the room hears the sound of the plug leaving its former place, followed by the thud of the metal falling on the soft carpet. The hole in front of their eyes is vacated by the toy, only to invite the living flesh of Jasper's cock, which he now holds firmly and adjusts in the desired direction.

The Doctor is quick to add some glistening lube to the alluring entrance and shoves a pack into the young man's hand.

"Put this on and go for it. Fuck him."

Jasper hastily rolls on a condom and buries his cock in the inviting depth. He thrusts once, then twice, and the third time rocks the whole bed.

Edward's body shakes with the unknown sensation. Jasper has closed his eyes. A sound forms in his throat, a wild roar bordering an animalistic snarl.

"Climb behind him."

The two figures shift to the more comfortable position, both on their knees, Jasper's chest pressed to Edward's back. With each following thrust, Edward's body is slightly hoisted up, every time a little higher.

Jasper holds him tight in his arms, pressing his stomach, not letting him slide or fall to his side. He fucks deeper and deeper, the roar in his throat clearly audible.

"Slow down, Whitlock." Jasper obeys with an obvious effort. "I want you to pinch his nipples and make them ready for a special treat."

Jasper's hands slide over Edward's stomach and chest, finding the two buds. He rubs them with his thumbs, never stopping the rhythmic movement of their joined bodies. At that point, Edward hums, "Ohmmm", like the beginning of a blissful mantra, consisting of this one sound. He seems to be somewhere else, someplace better, his whole nature radiating happiness and fulfillment.

With the first sharp pinch of his nipples between Jasper's fingers, he gasps.

"You like that, boy, don't you?" Dr. Cullen comments, content clearly written on his face. His hand sinks in his pocket and takes out a set of metal objects which chime in the silenced room. "These are very mild. I have other sets which we might, or might not, use at a later stage. Let me put these on him, Whitlock. Remove your hands. Here, hold this."

The end of a chain is inserted in Jasper's palm, and at the other end, where the chain splits in two, shiny little clamps are firmly attached to Edward's nipples. The young man's body is now motionless, his lips parted, his heavy breathing close to suffocation. Renewing the thrusts even more vigorously, Jasper breathes heavily, too.

"Tug," the Doctor commands. "Just once."

A sharp intake of breath bursts from Edward when Jasper tugs at the chain.

"You won't last long, I can tell. McCarty, it's time for you to help these gentlemen reach their heights. Come closer. Touch Whitlock's balls from behind."

"Aaaaarrrrr" is all that is heard from Jasper when he feels the caress.

"Shush, boy. Be careful not to speak. McCarty, take hold of Masen's cock and please him. That's it. Back and forth, back and forth... Synchronize your movements. Be delicate with Whitlock's balls, but squeeze Masen's cock firmly. Ah, you're talented. Milk him, McCarty. Tug again, Whitlock. Bring Masen to his release. Fuck him harder. Harder. Yes, that's it. That's it. Thank you, Mr. Whitlock. You're a treasure. So gifted. Mr. McCarty, let's please Mr. Whitlock now, shall we? You're already acquainted with his cock, please use your skills once more. This time, let him come over your face. I want you on your knees again."

McCarty repeats his act from the day before. At the end, his face is flushed with Jasper's juices and he allows himself a taste. His throbbing cock is again pressed against the zipper of his jeans. He desperately wants his release, but he suspects the Doctor has set him this test; and he is right. He'll be the only one to come much later, alone, in the darkness of his room, when his pants are lying on the floor, and his hand, together with the image of the two so-good-looking men having sex in front of his eyes, works its magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's no schedule and no pattern with my updates. We need more of this, am I right?**

**SM owns.**

**Lou and Nancy are the best thing that could happen to me.**

**Emmett's on focus, enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

On his second morning, Emmett wakes with a jump. His dizzy mind plays a trick, making him believe little feet are thumping down the floor. It takes a minute for him to realize they are not baby footfalls, but a mild knocking on his bedroom door.

_It's been more than a year now, and I still hear them… Guess I'll never forget._

"Who is it?"

"Um, it's Edward. Emmett, it's 9 o'clock in the morning, aren't you going to get up, man? Jass and I are waiting for you, we need to shower."

"_Jass_? You're that close now?"

"May I enter?"

"Sure. Just a second."

Emmett needs to dispose of the tissues lying on the floor. He quickly puts a new pair of jeans on and opens the door.

There stands Edward, hands in his pockets, chewing on his lower lip. At the sight of Emmett's face peaking around the door, he sobs.

"Come in, dude. What's wrong?" He snatches at Edward's elbow, urging him inside.

"I… he… Last night was… and now he acts as if..." Tears pool in the corners of Edward's eyes.

"Sit, you poor soul." Emmett points to the bed. "That was sex. What's more, it was orchestrated and controlled by another person. What did you expect? Flowers and candy? Love? Come on, you're not that stupid."

"But he whispered in my ear…"

"Did he? And what did he say?"

"That I was perfect."

"So what? It doesn't mean you're now the only one for him. Okay, wait, he's your first man, right?"

"Right."

"And you liked sex with him."

"I very much liked sex with him."

"That's it. He will be your memory of your first real fucking, and it was a good fucking. Be grateful for that, not everybody is that lucky. In a month, we will be out of here and will forget about each other. A year or two from now, this house will be a distant memory. You won't be sure if this has ever happened at all."

"I doubt it."

"You doubt it now, but you'll change your mind. Come on, let's go take a shower. And don't impose yourself on him, he may find that unattractive."

~"~

It's Emmett again who adjusts the faucet.

"Is it good?" He adds more warmth to the water.

The others tell him the temperature is good, and the bathroom sinks into silence, the only noise made by the water jets.

"Is your ass sore, Edward?" Emmett asks, making the other two snap their heads toward him.

"Yes. A-a little, yes," Edward stutters.

"We should ask the Doctor for some balm or something."

"It's not a problem."

"Did I hurt you?" Jasper speaks.

"No… I mean yes, but I liked it. Oh, come on, can we not start this conversation, please?"

Both Emmett and Jasper's faces crack into half smiles.

"Sure." Emmett answers.

Surprisingly, Jasper steps closer to Edward and places a light kiss on his wet cheek.

"I want this conversation, lovely. I want to know how you feel and make it better for you the next time."

"I don't imagine it can be any better," Edward answers in a low voice. At this point, his body is shaking.

Emmett watches the interaction with his eyebrow raised. Then he shakes his head in answer to his thoughts.

_What have we here…On day three? Nah… Where's the Doctor, by the way?_

~"~

_The bathroom is my favorite,_ Dr. Cullen admits to himself. _They all look so good when their bodies are wet_. _Ah, the first chaste kiss! These guys are better than I ever expected. Beautiful, simply beautiful._

The Doctor reluctantly turns his eyes away from the monitor and heads to the second floor. He sneaks into one of the bedrooms, waiting for its occupant to appear in his white bathrobe.

~"~

_I've never seen such beautiful blonde curls. When his hair is wet, they look like old gold. A golden treasure._

Edward absentmindedly rummages through his dresser and picks one of the white tees. Then he grabs a pair of jeans and throws the used ones in the hamper. Starting to get dressed, he bends his knee and leans forward.

"Whoa!" he exclaims, feeling a sharp pain. _Well, it does hurt. I figure it will hurt the next time, too. Ah, the next time, he said._

~"~

Emmett freezes in place after taking the first step inside his room. Dr. Cullen sits in the chair near the small table, his legs crossed, the upper one rhythmically swaying. His manicured index finger draws lines over his freshly shaved chin.

"Don't stand there, McCarty. Come in and sit down."

Emmett sits on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"Have I done something wrong again?"

"Not this time, no. I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"You can see what's going on with Masen, can't you?"

Emmett only nods and listens attentively.

"I have a mission for you, McCarty. We shouldn't let this happen. Masen should like you and Whitlock equally. I won't allow any preferences in this house. Your task is to make Masen like you as much as he likes Whitlock. If he falls for Whitlock, he falls for you too, understand?"

"I understand, but I'm not sure I can alter a man's feelings. I'm not God."

"You'll put forth an effort. And I am going to help. Just tell me if you need anything. Get dressed, think a little, and then come to the third floor. Use the door in front of the stairs. I'll be waiting for you in ten minutes and we'll discuss your task."

"In fact, Sir…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I know I'll need. Can I get hold of some balm?"

"Of course you can. I'll have a tube for you when we meet upstairs."

_So be it, _the Doctor thinks on his way to the closet on the third floor. _Balm…_

**A/N** Let's try something. The site statistics tell me there are thousands of people reading. How many are real? Are you really reading? Please hit the review button and leave me a note!


	10. Chapter 10

**My dear, lovely readers!**

**What did you just do? How can you be so wonderful?**

**Thank you for your amazing support, for sparing a minute to review and share your thoughts about this story.**

**I want to give you more. Immediately. I'm not even waiting for the weekend :)**

**Once again, huge thanks to Lou and Nancy. **

**SM owns the original characters.**

Chapter 10

Although he's sitting in a very comfortable armchair, Emmett is jumpy and feeling odd. In front of him, sitting in a similar armchair but looking calm and composed, Dr. Cullen hasn't spoken for the last couple of minutes.

"Here's what we'll do," he says at last. "I'll take Whitlock out of the house to do some gardening. You will be alone with Masen. Make your move, and try to get under his skin before lunch. Do you think you can do that, McCarty?"

"I think so. At least I can try." Emmett has a rough idea of what is going to happen. Edward will need a friend.

"Before you go, tell me what is bothering you. You look like you're going to burst. Are you nervous about your task?"

"No, Doc... tor. Um, sorry. Not at all. It's just because of an unwanted memory that visited me this morning. Something from my past."

"Tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"McCarty. You've been told to speak. So, speak. Okay?"

"Yes, right. Okay."

"Is it about your daughter?"

"You've read my files, haven't you?" McCarty sighs and stands up. "May I walk?"

"Yes, you may. And yes, I have read them. You don't regret anything you've done. That I know. But you're still sad, I suppose."

McCarty paces across the room, his hands crossed behind his back, his chin low and touching his chest.

"Sad? Sad is a huge understatement. It's more like... devastated. Empty. Useless. But I'd kill the bastard who kidnapped my little Rosie again and again. No, I don't regret killing him, if that's what you mean."

"Did your husband visit you in jail?"

"No. I don't exist for him anymore. He can't forgive me; I'm a murderer. What's more, I remind him of our happy times with our little angel, and he hates me even more. He wants me to disappear, that's what he told me before I got arrested."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to disappear?"

"Nope. I want to live. I want out. My little angel is dead, and I still hear her footfalls in my dreams, but I do want to live. That's is why I'm here, playing by your rules, Doctor, and every whim of yours is a law to me. Will you give me that tube now?"

~"~

Edward answers after the first knock.

"Is that you, Emmett? Open the door, it's not locked."

Knowing the Doctor and Jasper are out in the garden to look after the vegetables, Edward guesses right. Emmett stands in his door, a huge, warm smile plastered on his lips.

"How you doing, buddy?"

"Fine, I guess. Come on in. What brings you here?"

"Um, look." Emmett pretends to be uncertain. "I thought I could give you a massage. Take care of you, sort of."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I like you."

"And you don't think I'm a sick, masochistic freak?"

Emmett shrugs. "It's your right to be whoever you are. Here, I brought this for you. It will ease your pain."

With an involuntary shiver, Edward stands and takes a glimpse at the tube in Emmett's hand. "Sure. It does hurt. Give me the balm."

"No. Allow me." McCarty approaches the younger man, keeping his look locked on Edward's face and searching for a sign of hesitation. There is none.

"Do you want me to get undressed?" Edward doesn't wait for affirmation and begins to unbutton his jeans.

"Wait, let me do that for you."

Now standing mere inches from his target, Emmett places his hand over Edward's and gently pushes it aside. Then he slowly and cautiously, as if unveiling a precious hidden antique, untucks Edward's tee from his waistband and slides his palm under the cotton material. Two sounds fill the air; Edward's intake of breath, and Emmett's deep sigh.

"Satin," Emmett murmurs and closes his eyes, drowning in the sensation. "So smooth." He allows himself another moment of standing still, enjoying Edward's warm breath brushing the tiny hairs on his neck.

"Let's lose this first. Lift your arms."

The tee falls to the floor, and Emmett's hand is back on the satin skin, now feeling goose bumps under his touch. Edward protests. "Tickles," he says, but he is smiling.

"Turn around," Emmett commands.

He squeezes some of the contents of the tube into his palm and applies it to Edward's shoulder.

"Oh! It's cold!" Edward shivers again.

The huge man behind him bends and blows warm air over the place where his palm has just lain, then rubs in small circles. Soon, he adds more of the cold substance, and rubs in wider circles, sensual, and intentionally slow. He blows warm air at different spots over Edward's back, over his neck, and then into his ear.

"Mmmm," Edward mumbles, "this is nice."

Emmett tosses the tube on the bed. His arms embrace Edward's figure from behind, and his cunning fingers undo the button of the unneeded jeans. Emmett's palms creep under the denim, embracing Edward's hips. Unexpectedly for him, Emmett presses his entire body to the body before him, incapable of tearing apart.

"You're warm now, and so beautiful," he whispers in Edward's ear. "Just stay like this. I want to hold you in my arms for a while. Is it good?"

"It's good," Edward answers, "so good."

"I love to hear that. May I kiss you, Edward?"

The young man doesn't reply.

"Has a man ever kissed you, Edward?"

"No. Never."

No more words are needed for Emmett to know he will be another first for the bronze haired, beautiful, and very confused man. Delicately turning the slender figure around and slightly slouching, the huge man reaches the level of Edward's lips and kisses them. Then his tongue peaks and makes its way forward, to take the virginity of that mouth. Edward's red lips part, and he lets the new pleasure take over. No one counts the seconds, or maybe minutes, until Emmett breaks the kiss.

"Now, my sweet, show me where it hurts. Let me heal you."


	11. Chapter 11

**On with the story - here's another little chapter. The next one is longer, by the way.**

**Special thanks to Lou and Nancy, my precious ladies.**

**SM owns.**

~"~

"_Now, my sweet, show me where it hurts. Let me heal you."_

**Chapter 11**

The young man's index finger points to the crack on his butt, and he smiles shyly.

"I want you to lie on the bed, Edward."

Pursing his lips, Edward flashes a questioning glance at Emmett's face, but quickly lowers his head. "I don't think –"

"Don't try to think, silly. Massage, remember?" Emmett chuckles. "My knees have suffered a lot lately. I'd rather be on a bed than the floor again."

"Should I lie on my stomach?" Edward asks innocently.

"Yep. Are you trying to tell me you haven't been given a massage, either?"

The lack of an answer speaks enough.

"Poor thing. You should tell me about your past some day. Not now, though. Now, I'm gonna show you what massage is. Ah, remove the bed cover so it doesn't get stained."

Still hesitant, Edward does as he's told. Emmett draws the curtains. "There's too much light," he says, and approaches the bed. He puts the pillow much lower than it needs to be for one's head to rest. "Okay, make yourself comfortable. This should be under your chest."

"It's a little uncomfortable," Edward says, when he's already moved into in the right position.

"I know, now we need to keep your neck straight. Here, like this. You alright now?"

Emmett has rolled his own shirt into a bundle and tucked it under Edward's forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh, it smells of you." The copper-haired head rises for a while, and Edward buries the tip of his nose in the white cotton material. "Nice."

"That will do, I guess, since we don't have scented candles." Emmett chuckles for a second time. "Okay, relax. This is not going to work if you're tense."

"I can't, really. Apart from my ass, nothing hurts, but my whole body is slightly rigid."

"And I'm here to help. I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

Emmett climbs on the bed and straddles Edward's thighs. He spreads more of the balm over his palm, and rubs it between his hands to warm it. With wide strokes, he spreads it over Edward's back, shoulders, and neck. He massages the skin before him with slow, circling movements, starting from the waist and up to the neck. Moving back down to where he began, he rubs again and again, stopping when Edward's skin turns pink. He renews his movement, but with both his hands fisted, using his knuckles to apply pressure between Edward's blades and spine, careful not to use too much strength. Then using his thumbs and fingers, he lifts the muscles near the neck, enticing tiny whimpers and finally a long exhausted sigh from Edward. With several low strokes, Emmett puts an end to the back massage, situating himself over Edward's lower back and outstretching his arms to Edward's temples. Several circular movements send his friend into a blissful humming. The final strokes are done with lightening pressure, until his hands float off.

Edward is fast asleep.

_I didn't plan on that._ Emmett sighs. _Couldn't take care of the main problem. Maybe I should spread the balm there while he sleeps? What if I startle him? I don't want him to get the wrong idea… Oh shit. He needs it. I have to._

Climbing carefully off the bed, Emmett steps on the floor. He looks at Edward's butt. The jeans are still on, but he remembers undoing the button.

_I have to…_ he repeats to himself. He squeezes out the last of the tube's content over the tips of his right hand's fingers and throws the unnecessary package on the floor. Bending forward, with his left hand, he slowly lifts the waistband of Edward's jeans, careful not to wake him. One swift movement, and his glazed fingers are hidden beneath the denim.

He's about to reach the desired spot when a bang on the door makes him freeze. It also wakes Edward, who shudders and snaps his head to look at Emmett over his shoulder. With a confused look, he writhes to grab Emmett's wrist, a tear pooling in the corner of his eye.

"Emmett! How could you?!" Edward's high pitched accusation echoes in the room.

"It's not what -" Emmett tries to say, but the door is wide open and he is thrown out of his place by a kick in the ribcage.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper yells. "I'll kill you! What did you do to him?"

"No, wait -"

Emmett doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence. He turns to face Jasper, but receives another kick - in the stomach this time - which sends him a couple of feet away and sitting on the floor.

"You bastard!" He jumps to his feet and rushes Jasper, who is prepared with his fists in front of his chest.

The blows that follow are neither mild, nor measured. Both men frantically hit each other's chests, stomachs, and chins. Emmett is the first to draw blood. He hits Jasper's left cheek in a lucky strike, and the flesh opens under his knuckles.

Jasper's injured skin bleeds. Edward sobs in his bed. Emmett stands still and pants heavily, ready to go on with the fight.

"I'm innocent, for fuck's sake!"

"Aren't we all?" Jasper bitterly laughs, running his fingers over his wound. He stares at the blood and then licks it off. "I'm really gonna kill you."

~"~

_Oh my… this is so wrong._ Dr. Cullen has just switched the monitor on, trying to grasp the scene unfolding before his eyes. _Knowing what Whitlock is capable of... Measures need to be taken._


	12. Chapter 12

**First, I have to apologize for the lack of response to the wonderful reviews. **

**Thank you all! I love them and I love you for sticking with the story.**

**Lou and Nancy - you know what I feel for you.**

**SM owns the original characters.**

**Chapter 12**

His blood boiling, Emmett is no longer the loving, tender person from minutes before. The white curtain of fury makes him blind and raging against the shorter figure in front of him. He doesn't try to explain or make an excuse, but throws himself into the fight with a new outburst of energy, now enhanced by the sour taste of hatred on the tip of his tongue. Emmett is well aware his flying fist is what every human being should be afraid of – the huge, devastating, unstoppable token of man's power.

He doesn't expect to meet the solid block of another power, even stronger than his own – that of Jasper dancing in the middle of the room in an entirely new stance. When their bodies collide in the space that formerly separated them, Edward imagines hearing thunder.

A momentary confusion flashes through Emmett's mind. H_ow can a body of Jasper's size and build withstand a collision like this without falling?_ Not giving it a second thought, Emmett uses the deadly blow of his flying fist and aims at Jasper's jaw, only to find the motion of his hand stopped midair, his fist locked in a grasp so tight he finds it impossible to move further. His other hand is suddenly immobilized, when with one last step, Jasper presses the length of his body along the taller man's arm, and bends his wrist to an almost impossible angle. Emmett no longer sees the room, but a cluster of silver stars before his eyes, the pain in his nerly breaking wrist searing. He is also deprived of the ability to move his whole body, with Jasper's leg raised to press his groin, and another leg steadily pushing his heel from behind.

"Now, what, lovebird?" Jasper whispers mockingly into Emmett's ear. "I have never lost a fight." He hisses, somehow managing to ad an 's' to every syllable.

Emmett is utterly confused. He pants into Jasper's blonde locks, not knowing what to make of the situation. What confuses him most is what he feels against his hipbone – Jasper's clearly detectable erection.

Something tells Emmett this is the moment to initiate a truce.

When Dr. Cullen enters the room, Emmett is kissing Jasper, and Edward is staring at them, wide-eyed and no longer sobbing.

~"~

The jeans are gone. The convicts have received an order to change into something new from their wardrobe; black leather pants, and they are wearing nothing else. No tops, no shoes or socks. The three stand upright, lined along the further wall of the dining room, and the Doctor paces in front of the row of their naked, panting torsos. They are not allowed to move. What's more, they cannot actually see the Doctor scrutinizing his man-exhibits, because they're blindfolded by ruffled pieces of white sheet, tightly knotted around their temples.

A few minutes prior, they witnessed the furious Doctor shredding Edward's sheets into pieces, and yelling for the first time, expelling them to the bathroom and ordering them to get clean of every stain of blood, sweat, or any type of medical supply resident on their skin. Under the order to get dressed and descend to the first floor in five minutes, they've had no chance to elaborate on their former actions.

Right now, standing silent and obedient before the Doctor's fury, the three try to figure out at which exact moment had the shit hit the fan. And how, for fuck's sake, did the Doctor know.

He doesn't leave them any time for thinking, though, ordering them to turn around and expose their backs to him.

Dr. Cullen uses more pieces of the shredded sheet to tie each pair of wrists. One after another, the convicts are ordered to hold their hands crossed behind their back, until the Doctor's long, manicured fingers bind them with a simple knot and check it thoroughly. The white cloth contrasts with the black leather in a mesmerizing way, the ends falling over the beautifully outlined leather-clad buttocks.

"I might enjoy the view for the whole day," the Doctor says, "but that's not going to serve you well. You need discipline, and we're starting now. Turn around."

The three figures obey, turning their backs toward the wall. Edward is confused about the directions, and the Doctor approaches him. Roughly grabbing his elbows, he helps the young man make the whole turn and face the room.

"Mr. Masen, are you feeling alright?" the Doctor asks. "You may speak."

"I'm alright, sir. It's just that I couldn't see."

"Good. Stand still. You three listen to me now.

"This is your third day here, and you're already getting into a fight. I want you to know, gentlemen, that this is not your show. This is my show. Period. You may kiss or fuck whenever and wherever you like, unless you are told otherwise. But fighting, that's forbidden. I don't even want to know the reason.

"Now, for discipline's sake, you are going to replay your fight for me. But I am not going to untie your hands, nor your eyes. Questions? Mr. Whitlock, Mr. McCarty?"

Emmett gulps, and being himself, is the first to ask a question. "How did you know about our fight, Doctor?"

"Let's say I could hear you, McCarty. Try another one."

"How do we fight without the use of our hands?"

"Use your teeth, or tongues, depending on the purpose."

"Where do we begin?"

"Show me what you did to Masen to make Whitlock so furious."

"I need Ed… Masen to lay down." With that, Emmett makes a move towards the Doctor's voice. "With your permission, sir, Mr. Masen should be laying somewhere here."

"Okay, do it. Masen, step up."

For the next few minutes, the Doctor watches the pantomime of Edward's massage. Only this time, Emmett is kneeling on the floor and uses his tongue to show where his hands previously rubbed. Then, it comes to the moment when Edward sleeps.

"I can't pull his pants down with my teeth, Doctor." Emmett is helpless.

The Doctor assists, unbuttoning and slightly pushing down the black leather, exposing the crack between Edward's ass cheeks. "They're unbuttoned. What next?" the Doctor asks. "Where did your hand go?"

Using his tongue, Emmett repeats the action, eliciting a deep groan from Edward's throat.

"Did you want to push your finger in his little puckered hole, McCarty? While he slept?"

"That's not the case at all, Doctor. I wanted to use what was left of the balm and ease his pain. He's sore, you know."

"But Whitlock interrupted."

"That's exactly what happened, Doctor."

"But I heard Masen screaming!" Jasper is suddenly interested.

"He was startled, is all. I didn't do anything wrong." McCarty tries to explain once more.

"Stop it. Be quiet, Whitlock," The Doctor orders. "It's all clear to me. McCarty, you can finish now what you started up there."

"But I don't have the balm anymore."

"Oh come on, stupid boy. Use your tongue. I'll help."

Assisting Edward to get on all fours, the Doctor pushes his pants further down to his knees, putting his butt and semi-hard cock on display, and directs Emmett to the desired spot. "Lick."

Emmett obeys. He doesn't seem to be uncomfortable. It even seems he enjoys the act.

It becomes clear Edward enjoys it even more. "Aaaahhh," he breathes out, and his cock hardens.

"It's been a stressful morning, Masen, hasn't it? You deserve some more pleasure, little boy." The Doctor uses his softer voice, his words combined with Emmett's ministrations lulling Edward into a blissful relaxation. "Do you like it?"

Edward hums, "Yes," and his brows rise above the blindfold when he feels a hand encompassing his shaft.

The hand feels gentle, a little cold but with a silken touch. It's the Doctor helping him find his release while Emmett circles his hole with his tongue. Soon, the Doctor's hand moves in a steady rhythm, and a moment later Emmett involuntarily pushes his tongue through the muscled ring. It doesn't take long for Edward to moan, and then spurt his cum in the Doctor's palm.

"Oh, you almost stained the carpet, bad boy!" The Doctor laughs. "Stand up. You too, McCarty. You three, don't move while I'm gone."

The Doctor steps away to clean his hand, and when he returns, he sees the three boys frozen in their places, just where he left them, with Edward's pants pooling around his ankles.

"You three are wonderful. Simply wonderful. I'm a very lucky man."

The Doctor removes Edward's blindfold and unties his hands. "Sit with me, boy," he says, and directs Edward to a spot on the floor. It's the same place where he witnessed Emmett suck Jasper's cock for the first time. This time, too, the Doctor's hand lies on his head.

"On with the show, gents. Where were we? Whitlock hears Masen screaming and steps in."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter, ladies and gents. I love your reviews!**

**Lou and Nancy, thank you.**

**SM owns**

**Chapter 13**

"I have a question, Doctor. Why was Whitlock at Masen's door? I thought… you know…"

Emmett is very careful not to spill the secret about his mission. He turns his head towards the direction he expects the Doctor to be.

"I was sent to invite Masen to join me in the kitchen and cut the cabbages the Doctor and I picked for lunch." Jasper answers instead. "To be honest, I was also eager to see how Masen was doing, so I rushed."

"Why, Doctor? Why did you send him upstairs?" Emmett snaps.

"Would you kindly shut up, Mr. McCarty?" the Doctor snaps back. "You're not in the position to ask that question. Now, act."

Unseeing and insecure, Emmett and Jasper search for each other in the few square yards that separate them. After a minute filled with silence, their bodies make contact, a shoulder touching the other one's exposed back. The two men jump, as if hit by electricity, and turn abruptly face to face, breathing in each other's scent. Reluctantly at first, but then with increasing passion, the two bodies repeat their collisions, smashing chest against chest time and again, until Jasper's chin hits Emmett's jaw. A roar escapes the huge man's throat. "I'm over. Isn't this enough, Doc?" Deliberately using the nickname, Emmett has given up his obedience. "This is humiliating. And hurts." He stops moving, and stands with his feet at shoulder width, chin high in the air.

"We haven't finished the scene, McCarty." Somewhere below his ear, Jasper whispers, "Let's show the good Doctor how we fixed things."

Jasper's lips search for Emmett's, starting from his neck, gliding over his Adam's apple, stopping and gently sucking. "Play along. We need to be good boys." Jasper presses himself to Emmett's side, enclosing him in a way similar to what he did before, his knee slowly rubbing along the taller man's groin. "Kiss me."

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett's voice is barely audible. "What kind of freak are you, to be aroused in a situation like this?"

He is right; Jasper's erection is rubbing against his hipbone again.

"Let's say I find pleasure everywhere," Jasper answers. "I love fighting. That's what I've done all my life. I love being watched when I fuck, and that's what the Doctor does. I love being with a sweet guy, and that's what you are. What's not to be excited about? You are one fine man. You taste good. Let's enjoy the moment."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not. I'm only being positive. Let's not piss the Doctor off."

Sitting a few feet away, the Doctor and Edward cannot hear the exchange. They only see that at the end of it, the two men begin kissing.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock." The Doctor's voice interrupts. "It looks like you just saved McCarty's ass. Well, not literally. In fact, McCarty's ass will receive its fair share of attention. Stand still, both of you."

Leaving his place, the Doctor approaches the two men and unties their hands.

"Strip."

In a few moments, Jasper and Emmett stand in their full naked glory, one aroused and the other one's cock limp. Emmett shivers.

"McCarty, I'm leading you. Turn, then step forward." A helping hand directs Emmett's movements until he is stopped, inches from the white wall. "Press your palms to the wall, lean your body and wait."

Deliberate breathing is heard, but Emmett is quiet, his head hanging low.

"Mr. Whitlock, your turn. I'm leading you now. What a nice big cock you have for Mr. McCarty's beautiful ass. Here, stretch your arm and feel him. Smooth and warm. That's one classy piece, believe me. Can you feel it?" The Doctor's hands direct Jasper's so they are now pressed against Emmett's ass cheeks.

"Yes, I can," Jasper answers. "Really smooth."

He feels a condom being rolled over his erection. Next, Emmett feels the coldness of lube being spread around his hole. Jasper's index finger is directed to the moistened curves.

This is the moment when Emmett snatches at his blindfold. Removing it from his face and throwing it behind his back, he runs.

"Go get him!" the Doctor commands, quickly removing Jasper's blindfold and slapping his bare ass. "I need him back in this room, whatever it takes, or the three of you will really suffer."

Emmett has almost reached the second floor when Jasper's heavy palm grabs his shoulder, making him lose his balance. With a thud, his body collapses and he hits his back on the granite.

"What's wrong with you people! What's wrong with you!" he yells while tears roll down his face. "That's too much, too much, honestly!" At his last words, he hides his face in his palms and sobs shake his body. "I don't think I can make it till the end of the month. I think I'd rather be dead."

"Stop thinking. Relax." Jasper speaks quietly into his ear and rubs his back. "Why did you freak out? Am I that repulsive?"

"No… I mean, yes. I mean, no, but no one has fucked me before. I've always been the one to do the fucking."

"Ah, that's it then. Let's go tell the Doctor we're switching. Simple. You'll fuck me. Come on, let's go back."

It takes a couple of minutes for Emmett to stop sobbing and regain his normal breathing.

"Will you do the talking, Jasper?" he speaks at last.

"I will, brother. We need to make it through the month."


	14. Chapter 14

**My dearest all. Please excuse me for this delay - I'll make it up for you.**

**Lou and Nancy, thank you.**

**SM owns**

_From ch.13_

"Ah, that's it then. Let's go tell the Doctor we're switching. Simple. You'll fuck me. Come on, let's go back."

It takes a couple of minutes for Emmett to stop sobbing and regain his normal breathing.

"Will you do the talking, Jasper?" he speaks at last.

"I will, brother. We need to make it through the month."

**Chapter 14**

In the center of the dining room, Emmett and Jasper stand still, silent, naked, their flaccid cocks hanging at the level of Dr. Cullen's sight. He has returned to his former spot, sitting in his comfortable seat and massaging Edward's scalp.

"What were you told, McCarty? You can't refuse your participation, remember?" There's no emotion in the Doctor's voice when he finally speaks.

Emmett does nothing but suck in his lower lip.

"Answer!" Now, there's a hint of anger mixed with the soft timbre.

"I remember," Emmett responds, "but I can't do this."

Instead of looking in the Doctor's eye, the huge man shrinks and helplessly raises a hand towards Jasper's figure in a silent plea.

"I thought we were here to have some fun, Sir." Jasper takes the initiative.

"Ah, you thought... I am here to do the thinking. You're here to participate." The Doctor's voice is back to the lack of intonation.

"What if we switch? I'd gladly be fucked by this man here." Jasper points at Emmett and smirks.

"Maybe you will be, eventually. Not today, though. This man here has to learn his lesson once and for all. As much as I won't force him to bottom, he still has to be taught where his place is. So, now..." The Doctor stands, stopping his ministrations over Edward's temple. He gestures for the three younger men to follow him into the kitchen. "Now, you'll eat." The four are soon gathered inside the smaller room.

_We could at least get dressed first. The man is totally nuts_, Jasper thinks, watching the Doctor bend over and take out two graters from one of the cupboards. _And who's hungry right now, my God?_

"I've got some healthy cabbages for you gents. We're starting the salad." The Doctor continues. "Step closer, McCarty."

Relieved, Emmett approaches and reaches out, thinking his task will be slicing the cabbages.

"Nah, McCarty, you will be our cutting board." The Doctor slaps Emmett's outstretched hand and smiles. "Our curvaceous and absolutely immobile cutting board. Lay on your stomach, please." The Doctor speaks gently, pointing to the kitchen countertop. "Here, I'll help you climb."

Once again utterly bewildered, Emmett obeys, making himself as comfortable as possible. With his right cheek touching the countertop, he closes his eyes and sighs, arms aligned with his body, his chest, stomach, and cock pressed by his weight over the hard and cold surface.

Edward and Jasper are instructed to stand beside the lying figure and start grating. At first, they do it with their hands in the air; being given piece after piece of cabbage and creating two piles, one between Emmett's shoulder blades and the other on his lower back. Minutes later, fatigue gradually takes over their muscles, and they search for an anchor, using Emmett's body for support. With the piles getting higher, they create a third and fourth. When they are finally finished, chopped cabbage covers Emmett's skin from his neck to the slopes of his buttocks.

"Back where I come from, we dress this salad with salt, vinegar, sunflower oil, and dill. Here, start with this." The Doctor produces a nylon bag with chopped dill from the refrigerator. Throwing two handfuls of the herb on top of the cabbage and passing along two forks, the Doctor instructs, "Mix it.'

Cautiously, the two young men mix the cabbage and dill, pieces occasionally falling to the floor.

"Be careful not to waste the food, gents," the Doctor commands. "And dig deeper. You're not doing this right; you need to put some more energy into it. Don't bother if you scratch McCarty's skin. It won't be deep with these dull forks."

Putting a little more effort, both dig deeper, and Emmett's body shivers when a fork's tooth brushes his skin. His fellow prisoners are careful not to stab him, but still, they have to be assiduous if they want to please the Doctor. And so they do.

"I'll add the vinegar and oil now," Doctor Cullen says. He holds two bottles and pours uneven portions of liquid here and there, a smirk on his lips betraying the fun he draws from the situation. "Continue mixing."

Oil pours out from below the cabbage and flows down Emmett's skin. The Doctor uses his palm to rub it back to where it belongs, helping with the final result, grabbing handfuls of salad from the lower layers and moving it on top. Every time oil leaks, he rubs it over Emmett's skin until every part of his torso glistens, even the shoulders and asscheeks. The young men sense the Doctor is deliberately spreading the oil further than needed. Emmett's skin reflects the sunlight, goose bumps showing on every visible part.

"I think we're done mixing it, Sir," Jasper says after several minutes. "We've missed the salt though."

"Ah, we've actually skipped the salt, gents. That will be your special treat. Here's what you're going to do now."

The Doctor explains how the salad will be eaten. He takes a bowl filled with salt in his hands, and taking some between his thumb and fingers, he sprinkles it over Emmett's shoulder. Still with the bowl in his hands, he moves near the middle part of the lying body. More salt is dusted over Emmett's asscheeks.

"Help yourselves with some salt with every forkful, gents. You'll have to lick it. Enjoy!"

Emmett knows he needs to lay still. The bad thing is, you can't eat salt in huge amounts. Each lick is a very slight touch, and Emmett jumps every time he feels the featherlike brush of a tongue at an unexpected place. Sometimes, forks scrape his skin, sometimes, they tickle. Oil is again pouring down the sides of his body, and hands rub to stop it from going to the floor. To add to his turmoil, the Doctor starts feeding him, but presenting each forkful a bit further from the one before, and soon Emmett's neck is sore from the effort to reach without shifting his shoulders. By the time the salad is finished, he's a greasy, sobbing mess, covered in remains of cabbage cutouts, dill, and sunflower oil.

Dr. Cullen gently strokes the suffering man's hair. "Shush, boy. A few more minutes and this will be over. We'll cut some cheese and eat it quickly, and then you'll be free to move. Oh, you're so beautiful; your skin is glistening. Shush."

Emmett does his best to keep his mouth shut. He hears the noises of paper packages being unwrapped, and feels cold pieces of food being placed over his back.

"Here's a sharp knife, Masen. Cut the cheese." With his peripheral vision, Emmett notices Edward's hands are shaking. He shivers, and the Doctor forcefully places an arm behind his ear.

"Don't you dare! No movements or you're in deep shit. We don't want your skin to be sliced, right?"

Emmett closes his eyes again and nods. He bites his lower lip and freezes.

Edward manages with the cheese, leaving only one red mark over his breathing, greasy cutting board's skin.

"Help yourselves, Masen, Whitlock. Open, McCarty" the Doctor says, waiting for Emmett to open his mouth and feeding him a piece of Camembert, and then some mozzarella. "Good boy. We're done. Jump, and up you go to get cleaned. Help him, gents."

Emmett's knees give in once he steps on the floor, and he is about to fall face down. Strong hands hold him upright, preventing the accident. With Edward steadying him at his one side and Jasper at the other, he takes babysteps toward the door and then up the staircase. Jasper is the one to hold him still while Edward cleans his back under the shower, but Edward is the one who tucks a blanket around him when they place him into his bed. He receives a kiss on the cheek from both of them and falls asleep.

**A/N:** OK, well... I've either lost you at this point or you're in for something special coming up next. *evil grin*


	15. Chapter 15

**I've promised to make it up for the delay with the previous update. And, here I am, keeping my promise.**

**Love ya all, but especially those who chose to stay! **

**Hugs and kisses, Lou and Nancy!**

**SM owns.**

**Chapter 15**

Jasper is about to leave the room when Edward reaches for his arm.

"Jass, wait," Edward whispers. "Let's stay for a while and see if he's alright. He may have a bad dream or something. We should make sure he's not alone if he gets startled by a nightmare."

"Yeah, you know what? I think you're right. He really had a tough morning," Jasper whispers back, "but I don't feel like standing around only dressed in a towel. What if… what if we try to make him feel a little better? Do you think the bed is big enough for us three?" He winks, and a sweet smile adorns his lips while the white towel falls to the floor and unveils his erection.

Edward blushes, looking down.

"Oh, no, you don't! How do you do that? Um, you're not suggesting… are you? Really?" The pink on his cheeks crawls to the ears.

"Why not? The Doctor says I'm not getting fucked today, but he said nothing about cuddling or a blowjob. Nothing about _you _not getting fucked either, as a matter of fact."

Edward gulps, scratches his neck, and nods. His cock is semi hard, and sort of nods, too, under the white cotton of his towel.

"I'm on the inside, if you don't mind," he says, gesturing toward the side of the bed aligned with the wall.

Smiling even wider, one palm on his stomach and the other one mimicking Edward's gesture, Jasper makes a bow. "Step forward, Sir. As of now, I don't mind you being on the inside. Later, I would like you _beneath_ him."

Edward sniggers and springs forward like a child. In a second, his towel is piled beside the bed, and he's under the same blanket as Emmett.

Jasper rummages through the drawer of the night stand and joins the couple in bed. Emmett is still sound asleep, lying on his back and sandwiched between the two naked bodies.

~"~

_Remove the blanket, gents, remove the blanket, come on!_ Dr. Cullen silently prays. _Ah, yes! Yes. They're so good. Freshly showere, wet-haired, good looking men determined to make up for my injustice. Perfect._

~"~

It takes a minute for Emmett to sense the caress of two palms over his bare shoulders. One of those palms is colder, the other one is hot.

"Wake up, sleepy head," a voice whispers below his right ear. That's where the hot palm glides along his neck and slowly crawls down - almost reaching his bicep - and back up.

"Sleep is a waste of time," another whisper sounds in his left ear. Someone's breath brushes by the hair on his temple and sends shivers through his left arm. "Wake up, lovely." The cold palm lies on his skin, fingers slightly digging in the hollow below his neck.

The hot palm ghosts down again, only to be replaced by soft, gentle lips on the right side of his neck.

"You smell delicious," the lips say.

On his left, teeth graze his ear "You _are_ delicious," the other pair of lips utters before the teeth graze once more. "Wanna play?" Emmett recognizes Jasper's voice and opens his eyes. A little dizzy but sweetly relaxed, he takes a moment to grasp the situation and consider.

_At last… _He is about to cry, a part of him still not believing what he's seeing.

"I do," Emmett sighs. "I really do."

Jasper's cold fingers press harder into the pit on his shoulder.

Edward's warm lips move along his neck, leaving a trace of goose bumps.

Emmett raises his chin and looks at the ceiling, thanking the gods for their mercy, while the two men in his bed become braver. Now, four palms glide over his body, caressing his chest, stomach, arms, and shoulders. Two pairs of lips kiss his skin. He turns his head to the right to see a radiant Edward, and to the left to see a determined Jasper with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Too soon, the touch on his left dissipates, and Jasper moves, using his elbow to prop his body into a new position. Blonde curls tickle Emmett's chest, then his stomach, then the very sensitive skin just above the base of his cock. By the time Jasper is on his knees, the lying man's cock is swollen and pulsating. His thighs are then straddled and immobilized, and Jasper's nails trail along the thickest line of hair below his navel.

Emmett's cock twitches.

Jasper's thumb and forefinger surround its base to hold him still.

Edward's teeth bite a shoulder.

Jasper's tongue peeks and wets the prettiest pink lips. The upper one first, slowly, then the lower one quickly, and in the next instant, the lips are pressed to the tip of the pink head.

Emmett's body stiffens.

Jasper's mouth engulfs his entire cock at once.

Emmett no longer feels his toes.

Jasper's head bobs, up, down, up.

Emmett hisses.

Jasper swirls his tongue.

Edward kisses Emmett's lips.

Emmett has tears in his eyes. _I'm in heaven._

He watches his cock disappear into the warmth, and reappear, again and again, until the view is blocked by Edward's bronze locks. His right nipple is sucked in, the other one pinched, and he props himself on his elbows because he wants to see. He wants to see it all.

"Edward, baby, lie on your back," Jasper calmly commands, and Edward is quick to obey.

Now, Jasper pumps Emmett's cock. Never stopping the movement of his hand, he straddles the other pair of thighs and lowers his head to kiss the tip of another cock, suck it in, and send another man to heaven. It's Emmett's turn to suck on Edward's nipple.

"Bite, hard. He'll love it," Jasper says. "He'll be ready for you to fuck him soon. Am I right, Edward?"

It's Edward who hisses now. "Yes, yes, please." His eyes are closed, his chest rising in heavy, elaborate breaths.

"Do you think you can do it, Emmett? Will you give this man a good fuck?"

"Urgh," Emmett grunts. "Dear Lord. Dear Lord."

He's on his knees, placing his palms on Jasper's chest. "Thank you," he whispers, his nose buried in the blonde curls. He takes hold of his own cock and pumps, while Jasper moves aside to make room.

As if predetermined, Emmett and Jasper reach for Edward's thighs simultaneously. Not so gently, they lift their weight, leaving Edward with his knees in the air. His hole is exposed now for Jasper to use lube and quickly insert a finger. Emmett is presented with a condom, and while he busies himself rolling it on, a second finger penetrates the tight muscle ring. More lube is added, and spread over Emmett's covered shaft.

"Almost ready. Are you, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Uh…" Edward manages.

"Add your forefinger, Emmett," Jasper suggests.

With their arms aligned wrist to shoulder, Jasper and Emmett make the perfect team to prepare their goal. A few moments later, Edward bites his lips, feeling the sweetest burn of the penetration.

~"~

_He fucks him right. Nice and rough._ The Doctor doesn't even blink. He's mesmerized by the rhythmic movement of Emmett's asscheeks. _I wonder how long it will take Whitlock to stick a finger into his gorgeous ass._

He continues to observe, and it doesn't take long. The Doctor laughs.

~"~

"I hope you don't mind, Emmett?" Jasper asks.

_It's not that bad…_ Emmett feels the finger moving in and out of his hole. The motion is synchronized with his own thrusts. His dick feels magnificent surrounded by Edward's flesh and muscle. His own muscle doesn't protest.

"Don't stop," Emmett answers through his panting. And then, Jasper hits his spot.

_Ahhh I'm going to die, right now. This is going to be a good death._

~"~

Edward's in heaven. Still lying on his back, his weight is shifted along the bed sheet, hands turning him and propping him on all fours.

Something changes and he sees stars. Emmett's cock does this beautiful thing to his insides.

_Can a man die from pleasure? This is going to be a good death._

~"~

Jasper is content. He's convinced his two fellows receive the best of the situation.

_Seems I'm doing a great job being the Doctor's replacement at directing them._

He enjoys himself, finger fucking Emmett and preparing him for the idea to bottom. His other hand pumps his own cock from time to time. Out of the three, he's the only one whose hole isn't used, but he enjoys the view enough to feel the pleasurable tightening in the pit of his stomach.

_I think I don't want to be outside. I want to stay in this house until the day I die, old and grey, and participating in a threesome. This is going to be a good death._

~"~

_Oh yes, I was sure Masen was going to be the first to ejaculate._ The Doctor nods to his own thoughts. _And McCarty is the second. Whitlock, he's another thing._

~"~

The three lay still, panting, sweaty, staring up at the ceiling.

"That was so good. Thank you, guys." Emmett speaks at last.

Edward giggles. "It was a pleasure".

A soft knock on the door leaves Jasper's words unspoken.


	16. Chapter 16

**I felt like updating today. As you know, there's no schedule with this one. I guess I lack discipline? *grins***

**OK, you remember that Lou and Nancy are my special girls and they are totally irreplaceable.**

**SM owns the original characters.**

There was a knock on the door at the end of chapter 15...

**Chapter 16**

_Motherfucker, he won't leave us alone for a minute._

Jasper has been invited to the third floor. He's dressed again in nothing but the black leather pants. Cum and sweat hastily washed away, his skin still feels sticky, and the roots of his hair itch.

The door ahead of the staircase is closed. Knowing the Doctor is behind that door, Jasper hesitates, debating whether to knock or step in unannounced. Deciding on the latter, he squares his shoulders and presses the handle.

_I'm sure he knows what we've been up to._

With the first step inside the small room, Jasper is shocked to see the Doctor all smiling, and stretching his arms out for an embrace.

"Come in, son."

_I'm not his son. I'm nobody's son. _Jasper pretends not to understand the gesture, and the Doctor's hands fall beside his hips.

"What's your game, Doctor? Playing God almighty?"

"Nah, Whitlock. Don't ruin the moment. I'm very pleased with you."

"For what, Sir, may I ask?"

Jasper sits in an empty armchair, crossing his legs.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Dr. Cullen sits too, still smiling."I like the way you handled the situation."

"I knew it."

"What did you know, son?"

Jasper is suddenly nervous. "Why do you insist on calling me "son" today, Sir?"

It seems the Doctor is not willing to answer.

"What did you know, _son_?"

Jasper huffs.

"I had the feeling you were watching us. You always choose the right moment to make an appearance. You seem to know everything. You can't orchestrate our lives if you don't see what we do in your absence. You're either a mind reader, or you have cameras and mics inside our rooms."

"How very observant of you. I've never doubted your cognitive abilities."

"One can't survive on the streets if they lack observance, Sir."

"And if they lack the courage to kill an enemy or two, right?"

Jasper flushes.

"I had to survive, Sir. I was a street fighter, that's what I did for a living."

"You could have lost that last fight, as you were instructed, Whitlock. You ruined some very powerful people's bets that day."

"I can't lose intentionally, Sir. I've never lost a fight."

"I know that. I know." The Doctor sighs. "Anyway," he is back up on his feet, inclining his whole body over Jasper's slouched figure, "you've been very gentle with my other boys. Now, that's something you don't learn in the streets - empathy. It's a part of you. And you're a good man."

The Doctor's index and middle finger gingerly stroke Jasper's cheek. Staring in each other's eyes for what it seems like eternity, both men appear to be at a loss of words.

"Why did you do that, Sir?" Jasper finally speaks, dismayed.

"Because you're my favorite. It is not right, but I can't help it."

"I thought your favorite was Masen."

"Masen is magnificent, and so is McCarty. But there's something about your aura that draws me in against my will." Taking a step away, the Doctor smirks. His eyes are not smiling, though. "Nevermind. I'm never going to touch you - or the other two - so no worries. Now, to your question: I'm not God almighty, but this is still my show. I've brought you up here to give you some orders."

~"~

"Emmett."

_The little feet are thumping somewhere very near. Tap-tap-tap. My precious little angel is close to me._

"Emmett, wake up."

_Tap-tap-tap, now I hear them in the distance. "Don't go away, baby. I love you." She can't tell me she loves me; she hasn't learned to speak yet. She'll never learn._

"Arrrrr!" Emmett roars.

"Did I startle you? Seems we dozed off." Edward groggily places a kiss on the tip of Emmett's nose.

Not fully awake, Emmett sniffs the air. _Sweat and cum. Ah, right. The fucking good tight ass is trying to wake me up. Fucking good tight ass._

"Come here." Emmett opens one eye and gestures for Edward to snuggle by his side.

"I'm hungry. Let's get up and eat. It's almost seven in the evening." Edward protests.

"Come on, just a couple of minutes, then we go." Puckering his lips, Emmett blows a kiss in the air. "Kiss me."

A huge smile appears on Edward's face. "You're sweet. I like being with you, and your cock inside me felt so good."

"Really? Was he not too huge?"

Now Edward laughs and decides to spare a minute for cuddling.

"Not too huge. You fit just perfect."

Kissing Emmett is something Edward finds very appealing; being embraced by those strong arms feels comfortable and safe.

"I like you very much, Emmett," Edward mumbles, then yawns.

_If you could hear that, Doctor! Mission accomplished. _Emmett's fingers leisurely swirl one of Edward's stray locks. _In fact, I really like the boy._

~"~

The smirk never leaves the Doctor's lips.

"The cabinet is to be found in the basement. There is a hidden door behind the mirrors on the south wall. The gear obstructs the view, but if you take a closer look, you'll find the knob at eye level. When you open the door, you'll find yourself in a large room full of treasures."

Jasper is instructed to fetch his best choice set of anal beads.

~"~

_Why does a man need six types of anal beads?_ Jasper scratches behind his ear. _If I knew where the camera was, I'd show him the finger._

"Now that's number seven. Go figure," Jasper murmurs. "How am I supposed to pick the proper set?"

Jasper stands in front of the opened cabinet, taking out items and placing them back. Before his eyes, what he thinks is the largest imaginable collection of sex toys is on display. He doesn't even know how to name most of the things_. So much for being experienced. _Shaking his head, he rummages for a bit longer and finally picks a yellow set.

_I've heard silicone is preferable. Joined beads, too, so the thing doesn't fall apart when you pull it out. I hope these are not too large for the poor guy's tight butthole._

On his way upstairs, Jasper carelessly whistles a tune that's been stuck in his head for hours. Something merry, maybe a carol. He can't remember the words.


End file.
